custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Hagah (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Teridax's Toa Team in the Misplaced Alternate Universe. History Beginning Ten thousand years before the brotherhood betrayed Mata-Nui, Six toa of each basic element were selected from preexisting toa teams and givin elite elad toa armor and new masks and put on a team to serve Makuta Teridax. The new team consisted of Norik, Gaaki, Iruini, Pouks, Bomonga, and Kualus. His new team helped stop the League of six Kingdoms with Teridax. Eventually The Toa Hagah were told by Makuta Krika that Teridax had stolen the Avohkii and had plans to betray the great spirit mata-nui. The Toa Hagah spied of Teridax and learned of his plan of killing the Toa Mangai and taking the place of Turaga Dume. With the help of Makuta Krika the Toa stole the Avohkii back and departed to Metru-Nui. Arriving at Metru-Nui After parting ways with Makuta Krika, the Toa arrive outside Metru-Nui's Gates as "Eliminator" was waiting for the toa Mangai to come out. Unexpecting and ambush the Toa Hagah got the jump on the dark hunter and attacked. At that moment the Toa Mangai and the Chronicler arrived to see the fight and helped their fellow toa. During the fight "Eliminator" killed toa Norik but was defeated and fled into the city. The Remaining toa Hagah told the Toa Mangai on what Terdax was planning and they went back in the city. After regrouping with Toa Lhikan the toa went to the coliseum to approach Teridax. Together The Toa Mangai and toa Hagah approached Teridax who had Rahkshi and "Eliminator" with him. After killing many rahkshi Teridax tried used his shadow to kill "Eliminator" and absorb his powers but the dark hunter moved out of the way and Teridax grabbed a rahkshi instead. During the battle Lhikan was badly damaged but was able to destroy Teridax's armour. Great Cataclysm After the battle the Great Cataclysm occurred the city was left in shambles an the Archives were opened. Due to Turaga Dume's death at the hands of Teridax Lhikan summoned six matoran the Great Temple to give the toa stones. These six matoran were Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye. They became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became the new turaga of Metru Nui. Due to Norik being killed by "Eliminator" Bomonga became the new leader of the toa Hagah with Pouks becoming deputy. The Toa Hagah were then sent to other islands to aid after the Great Cataclysm struck and to stop brotherhood of makuta forces from spreading. Returning To Metru-Nui After a long period of time the Toa Hagah returned to Metru-Nui with many beings they saved from Brotherhood Forces. When they returned they leaned the newly formed toa Metru defeated the Morbuzakh by finding the great kanoka disks of each Metru. They also learned shortly after that Toa Ahkmou's betrayed everyone by uploading a virus to the Vahki and injuring the robot's engineer Nuparu. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Bomonga and the Toa Hagah joined Toa Orde's party with Many other toa teams such as the Toa Metru and the Toa Mangai. Battle Of Karda-Nui During the Battle Bomonga took Gaaki to scout ahead while Pouks, Iruini, and Kualus stayed with Toa Orde and the Ignika. That was the last time Pouks ever saw Bomonga and Gaaki. Near the end of the battle the three remaining Toa Hagah forced to fall back due to heavy losses and overwhelming odds. Although it pained the three toa greatly they were forced to leave Bomonga and Gaaki behind due to them believing there was no chance they survived. Gaaki and Bomonga where overwhelmed while on their scouting mission and were saved by Axxon after the battle. They were both asked to join the Order of Mata-Nui which the two toa accepted. Returning To Metru-Nui Again Due to more than half of the forces that went to Karda-Nui never returning the surviving Toa all joined the Toa Metru making it one giant toa team of the remaining members fractured teams. Pouks was made deputy of the the Toa metru due to Toa Tehutti getting his voice box cut out. The Toa Hagah were then disbanded so they could join the Toa Metru. Former Members Norik (Former Leader) (Deceased) Bomonga (Leader) (Former Deputy) Pouks (Deputy) Gaaki Iruini Kualus Appearances The Great Escape (First Appearance) Category:Toa Teams Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe